1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a chuck for engaging a rod to rotate it, and in particular to a chuck for connection to a power driven wrench to screw a dowel into a threaded sleeve in a concrete slab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one type of concrete construction, particularly in roadways, the concrete slabs are tied together with reinforcing rods. Reinforcing rods extend through the slab and terminate in a threaded sleeve at the end. The threaded sleeve is exposed.
After hardening, workers then insert a dowel into each sleeve. The dowel is firmly secured by using a pipe wrench. This typically takes four to five minutes for each dowel. It particularly is a problem if cement or other material has gotten into the threads of the sleeve. These dowels, which are about eighteen inches long, are tied to reinforcing rods for the next slab.